swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Nantex-Class Territorial Starfighter
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy When the Republic's clone army invaded Geonosis, it's Acclamator-Class Assault Ships, Starfighters, and LAAT/i Gunships were met in orbit by swarms of Territorial Starfighters. Though the Geonosian defenses were eventually swept aside, their swift response to the Republic's invasion force bought the Confederacy enough time to mobilize its ground forces. Instead of accepting defeat at the hands of The Jedi and their clone legions, the Geonosian military castes became even more devoted to the cause of the Confederacy. The defeat of their homeworld polarized their support for the Separatists and became a rallying cry for the entire Species. Though limited in numbers, the Nantex-Class Territorial Starfighters were a common sight in just about every major battle to come. Capabilities The Nantex-Class Territorial Starfighter, dubbed the "Beak Wing" by the Republic navy, is a Geonosian-designed interceptor. Though underestimated by many pilots in the early days of the Clone Wars, the Nantex soon earned a fearsome reputation. Despite its small size, the Nantex is a durable and effective craft in the hands of a Geonosian Pilot. From the time each one hatches, a Geonosian Pilot is paired with a specific flight computer. This has the effect of forming a seamless bond with the Pilot and their Starfighter. So strong is this connection that Pilots who lose their ships in combat often waste away and die within weeks of the loss. The fighter's avionics are tailored to Geonosian physiology, and they include pheromone emitters and specialized scent stimulators. Though this makes the craft impossible for members of other Species to operate, it serves to further increase the frightening efficiency of Geonosian Pilots. The Nantex-Class Territorial Starfighter is modular and easily configurable to a number of different mission profiles. The forward section of the fighter is equipped with scores of small tractor-beam emitters that are used to increase the accuracy of the fighter's Laser Cannons. As a result, a Nantex within 2 squares of a target gains a +1 Equipment bonus on attack rolls. Nantex-Class Territorial Starfighters have been clocked at over 20,000 km/h under optimal atmospheric conditions, but effective maneuvers are practically impossible at such speeds. Nantex-Class Territorial Starfighter Statistics (CL 7) Huge Starfighter Initiative: +10; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 18 (Flat-Footed 12), Fortitude Defense: 24; +4 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 100; Damage Reduction: 10; Damage Threshold: 34 Offense Speed: Fly 16 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 5 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1250 km/h) Ranged: Laser Cannons +6 (See Below) Fighting Space: 3x3 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +26 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannons) Abilities Strength: 39, Dexterity: 22, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 14 Skills: Initiative +10, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot +10, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 1 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: None Cargo: 50 Kilograms; Consumables: 2 Days; Carried Craft: None Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Laser Cannons (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +6 (+1 Autofire), Damage: 3d10x2 Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Starfighters